


Wiping the Dust Away

by vega_voices



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Olivia’s smug voice taunted her and Alex bit the inside of her cheek.  Gone was the shy woman who had only hinted at wanting to ask her out back in the coffee shop.  This confidant, sexual woman was the one she’d fallen for over the last thirteen months.  A woman she was willing to throw into the wilds of her political aspirations.  A woman she hoped was willing to walk the political paths with her.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiping the Dust Away

_**Fic: Law and Order SVU - Wiping the Dust Away**_  
 **Title:** Wiping the Dust Away  
 **Author:** [](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/profile)[**vegawriters**](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU  
 **Pairing:** Alex/Olivia  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Timeframe:** October 2001; this takes place the same night as the events in [Dust](http://community.livejournal.com/vega_voices/23780.html). **(You will want to read that one first!)**  
 **A/N:** Whatever Margi wants, Margi gets. Sometimes it just takes a while. Next up ... something Elizabeth has REALLY been waiting for.  
 **Disclaimer:** If Law and Order BELONGED to me, you think I’d be writing fic? So no. Dick Wolf and his crew own it all, I am just taking Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and others, out to play. Now, if Mr. Wolf is looking for someone to write his L &O novel tie-ins … I’m totally there. Just sayin.

 **Summary:** _Olivia’s smug voice taunted her and Alex bit the inside of her cheek. Gone was the shy woman who had only hinted at wanting to ask her out back in the coffee shop. This confidant, sexual woman was the one she’d fallen for over the last thirteen months. A woman she was willing to throw into the wilds of her political aspirations. A woman she hoped was willing to walk the political paths with her._

The kiss was taunting; testing, teasing. It was not a delayed explosion detonated by two women who had pined after each other finally coming together, but instead a mutual invitation to never stop. Standing in front of a dusty window that overlooked a dusty city, Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot began to tighten their grip on each other. Hands slid slowly, almost hesitantly, under shirts and up, toward satin and cotton lingerie, pushing outer clothing up and off; unfastening bras to expose skin and breasts and pebbled evidence of mutual arousal.

“You are beautiful,” Alex slid to her knees, kissing Olivia’s stomach, skilled fingers making quick work of the denim barrier that kept her from her clear mission objective.

“You use that line on all the girls …”

“Yes, but it’s been a while since I did.”

“Really?” Olivia had a hard time believing that. “How long?”

“About thirteen months. Around the time I met you.”

“God …” Olivia whimpered as her jeans were tugged down her hips and as she found stability against the wall, she actually felt guilty for her own misplaced run of one night stands that had peppered her life over the last year. Would Alex forgive her if she confessed she’d been thinking of her and not them every time?

Alex tugged her jeans from her hips and it wasn’t until she felt the attorney’s long fingers sliding along her inner thighs that Olivia realized she was completely naked. It was then that her rational mind kicked in and she realized she didn’t want this moment, the one she’d drained many a battery fantasizing to, to happen in her living room. As silly as it was, she wanted them in her bed, comfortable, enjoying each other. She could wait the ten steps it would take to make it to the bedroom. “Alex … wait.” She felt the other woman freeze, felt the sudden pull back and the fear of rejection and Olivia knew she had seconds to make it right. So she dragged Alex up her body and kissed her. “Let’s just take this somewhere more comfortable,” she said reassuringly.

The relieved look in Alex’s eyes made her chuckle. No, she wasn’t going to end this any time soon. In fact, if Alex wanted her, she’d keep this going for as long as they could stand each other.

Linking her fingers with Alex’s, Olivia ignored the leftover dinner and the wine and led her into the bedroom. The well-made bed was quickly rumpled when she settled onto the edge and tugged at the button on Alex’s jeans. The slight fraying of the material Olivia had caught sight of earlier had ripped further when Alex had been on her knees in the living room. A smile crossed her face.

“What?”

Olivia leaned back on her elbows, appraising the half-naked form of her lover, “I just had an image of you as a teenager – ripped jeans, rock and roll t-shirt …”

Alex giggled. “Only when I snuck out of the house.”

“And taunted the boys at the local clubs?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Alex grinned but there was something behind her eyes. Something Olivia was desperate to learn.

“So when did you lose your virginity?” Olivia teased, resuming her undressing of the other woman.

“Depends on what you mean by that,” Alex teased back, shaking her jeans off her legs and climbing on top of Olivia. “I mean, at sixteen, I rolled around in my parent’s bed with my boyfriend and the condom broke and I was a week late with my period and when it finally came, I started dating his best friend.” She bent and nibbled on Olivia’s collar bone. “What about you?”

Olivia moaned and tried to find a way to change the subject. What would Alex think of her if she disclosed the truth about her first three boyfriends? Her English teacher, the student in her mother’s class, the professor she snuck around with when she was seventeen? But Alex had told her the truth, even the frightening week she’d waited for her period to start.

“I was fifteen,” she stroked her fingers through Alex’s hair. “And I was also late with my period. And I wasn’t as lucky as you …”

Alex leaned back and looked into her eyes and Olivia almost burst into tears at the gentle expression on her face. “What happened?”

“I had an abortion.” Olivia let the confession hang in the air. She didn’t want to disclose more than that. Right now, she just wanted Alex to kiss her again. She could confess more later.

Alex’s touch became even more gentle and she rolled to the side so her fingers could trail all over Olivia’s body. “It was probably the best thing for you, you know.”

“Yeah.” Olivia sniffed. She knew she’d done the right thing, but she didn’t want think beyond that. Her hand traced Alex’s breast and Alex leaned in and kissed her again.

“No more talking.”

Hands were everywhere, exploring, desperate. And Olivia let herself forget everything but the woman in bed with her.

***

  
It was funny, Alex thought to herself. Three AM, she didn’t have to be at work the next day, and still her mind wouldn’t completely shut off. Despite the exhausting play she and Olivia had engaged in until just an hour ago, she was wired. Nervous.

What if Olivia woke up and decided she wanted this to just be a one night thing? She knew the detective’s reputation. What if two months in, they realized they were completely incompatible?

So to try and still her mind, she cleaned up the leftovers from dinner. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop her thoughts from running away with her.

The simple confession regarding the loss of virginity had opened more of a door than Alex had planned. Her own fears about being pregnant at sixteen and watching her life flash before her eyes had been completely trumped by Olivia’s own admission. An abortion at fifteen?

Alex didn’t know if she could have handled it and yet Olivia had done everything – graduated, gone to college, and worked her way up very quickly through a difficult to navigate NYPD system. At fifteen she’d been skiing down the slopes at Lake Placid; Olivia had been terrified for her very future.

“There you are. What, do I snore?”

Alex chuckled softly and leaned into the arms that wrapped around her from behind. Olivia’s hands worked up under the baggy t-shirt Alex had donned and both of them sighed contentedly as those hands stroked her breasts gently. “I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you. Something tells me you don’t sleep all that often so I didn’t want to take it away from you.”

“I sleep enough. You don’t sleep either.”

Alex hmmed as one of Olivia’s hands drifted lower. She parted her legs as Olivia’s fingers slipped into her lingering wetness and one nail toyed lightly with the hood over her clit. “God … Liv …”

“Yeah?” Olivia’s smug voice taunted her and Alex bit the inside of her cheek. Gone was the shy woman who had only hinted at wanting to ask her out back in the coffee shop. This confidant, sexual woman was the one she’d fallen for over the last thirteen months. A woman she was willing to throw into the wilds of her political aspirations. A woman she hoped was willing to walk the political paths with her.

“Don’t stop … just … lower …” She arched her hips, needing more contact. Olivia acquiesced to her request, moving slowly between her legs, past her aching clit, and circling the entrance to her body. Olivia’s finger slid inside, pumping, teasing just enough to keep Alex completely frustrated while still bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

“Like that?” Olivia teased.

“Oh God … just …” Alex groaned. She felt Olivia smirk against her neck as a second finger joined the first and Olivia’s strong arm went around Alex’s waist to keep her steady. She was so wet and her nipples rubbed roughly against the cotton of the shirt, only adding to her arousal. When Olivia’s thumb pressed against her clit, Alex held her breath for a second before her knees buckled and she collapsed completely into Olivia’s arms.

She could get very used to this.

***

  
“So, let me ask a question.” Olivia handed over a mug of peppermint tea and curled up on the edge of the bed. Alex tucked her own knees up and sipped at the warm liquid. The green lights on the clock read 4:32.

“Okay.”

“How do you classify yourself, if you do?”

“You mean am I lesbian, bi, or curious?”

“Yeah.”

“I came out when I was eighteen. Her name was Annie and she was beautiful and we shared a clerk’s desk in a dusty basement at the courthouse. I am most definitely a lesbian.”

Olivia had to grin, but then Alex surprised her.

“I’ve had sexual relationships with men. I … it’s a self destructive streak in me. I think it’s because I’m terrified that being myself will hurt my political goals. So I get drunk and have sloppy sex with male friends and I’m left unsatisfied and full of morning regret.” Olivia watched her take another sip of the tea and fought the churning in her stomach at the admission. They were frighteningly similar – although Olivia’s own morning regret had nothing to do with political ambition. “It’s stupid.”

“Don’t try to be someone you aren’t, Alex. It never bodes well.”

“No, it doesn’t.” She tilted her head at Olivia and smiled softly. “So what about you?”

“If I had to put a label on it, which I hate doing, I’m bi. I love men and I love women. I probably prefer women, honestly. But I hate the stereotypical ideas – that because I’m tough and have short hair and I’m a cop and can fix my car better than my mechanic that I’m a lesbian. And it’s such a big deal on the force. So I show off the guys I date and try to look like the strong, confident woman who is completely in control of her sexuality.”

“It’s still pretty much a don’t ask don’t tell policy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Legally they can’t fire us but we aren’t supposed to be out and open about it and they’ll find ways to keep us from advancing – it doesn’t matter how good your rabbi is.”

“Who knows in your precinct?”

“No one.” Olivia shrugged, realizing now that Alex was really the first person she’d told in a long time. “It’s one of the few things even Elliot doesn’t know. They all think I just go from guy to guy.” She sipped her own tea. “Who knows with you?”

“A couple of close friends who have known me since law school or since I came into the DA’s office.” Alex smiled teasingly. “So, I was eighteen and we were both summer interns. What about you?”

Olivia returned the smile. “I was nineteen and we shared a dorm room at Sienna. Her name was Mallory.”

“What happened to Mallory?”

“Last I heard, she was dating one of the Rangers.”

Alex cracked up. “And who is more butch?”

Olivia grinned. “I could take him.”

“I’ll bet you could.” Alex set the tea aside and advanced on Olivia, a cat stalking her prey. “But right now, I think I’m going to take you.”

Olivia laughed and leaned backward, somehow managing to set her tea on the floor even while Alex grabbed her and pulled her close. Sprawled back, her legs open, she allowed Alex and her very talented tongue easy access. Alex did not disappoint.

Two long fingers slid into Olivia’s tense body even as Alex’s lips closed over her sensitive clit and Olivia’s only reaction was to reach down and tangle her hands in Alex’s hair. Alex took her time, moving slowly, returning the favors from earlier. Her hips arched and Alex pushed her back down again, over and over, until Olivia couldn’t take it any longer and her entire body shuddered and collapsed back into the pillows, unsure if she could physically extract her hands from Alex’s hair. She felt Alex nip at her one last time and then move up, slightly, resting her head on Olivia’s stomach. Her fingers still danced lightly up and down Olivia’s inner thighs, prolonging any lingering aftershocks.

She felt pressure change and in a moment, Alex was in her eye line, smiling. Her lips leaned in and Olivia lost herself in the kiss that tasted of mint tea and her own fluids.

It was the most erotic moment in her life and Olivia found herself wondering if this could last forever. She moaned as the kiss ended and Alex curled up next to her, both of them completely sated. “This is better than I imagined it would be.”

Alex chuckled, “I’ll take that compliment.”

“You should.” Olivia felt her body betraying her. She wanted to stay awake and talk. But her arms were heavy and her eyes wanted to close.

“I’ll still be here in the morning,” Alex whispered.

It was all the permission Olivia needed to drift into oblivion.

 _~fin~_


End file.
